1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sense apmlifier circuit used in an AND array circuit such as a programmable logic array, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A sense amplifier circuit is disposed on a bit line of an AND array of a programmable logic array, etc. This sense amplifier circuit is used when signals OE, CLK, etc. are selected through a switch turned on by the operation of a selecting circuit. In general, an electric current is supplied to the sense amplifier circuit from a power source at any time even when the above signals are not selected.
Accordingly, the sense amplifier circuit is operated at any time even when another switch is turned on and a signal from another integrated circuit is selected, thereby increasing the consumption of the electric current.